Age Isn't Nothing But A Number
by princessyoungbeauty
Summary: pan and trunks love each other but their family doesn't approve because of the age difference what will they do when they find out pan is pregnant or will they even know. lovey dovey cliche type of story
1. Chapter 1

_** age isn't anything but a number**_

Rated-m

**Summary- pan and trunks love each other but their family doesn't approve because of the age difference what will they do when they find out pan is pregnant or will they even know.**

**Ages-**

**Pan-17**

**Trunks-22**

**My third story **

**Chapter- 1 – love and heart break**

Pan sat in her room looking out the window, she hadn't seen trunks in three weeks. she could only talk to him on the phone because her parents still hadn't let her leave the house she hadn't talked to them in three weeks either. She had been sick this past week getting up early to throw up and feeling nauseous. She needed to get to the store for a pregnancy test But she couldn't go anywhere without someone supervising her. She sighed as she got up and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were. "Mother"

"Oh so you finally decided to talk" said videl

"I need to go to the store"

"Need" Gohan asked.

"So can I go" she said ignoring her dad

"Pan answer your father"

"Yes dad I '**need'** to go"

gohan closed his news paper. "Well I guess **we **can go"

"No I want to go alone"

"Now you know we can't let you go alone"

"Why dad I promise I will just go to the store I just **need **to go for something"

"Ok I will let you go if what you **need** is important so what is it ?"

"um...tampons" **good one wow Im a great liar **thought pan as she watched her dads face pale "uh sure go ahead but Im keeping tabs on your kai" she nodded and ran out the room. After walking for a while a black convertible pulled up and as they rolled down the window she saw that it was trunks. She smiled and jumped in giving him a kiss "trunks I missed you so much"

"I missed you too butterfly I was driving into the city when I felt your kai and you were by yourself so I came to get you. Where you heading anyway?"

"To the store to get some things"

"Oh" they spent the rest of the ride talking about anything that came to mind. When they got to the store pan got out and walked in she realized she was going to have to get more stuff so trunks wouldn't know what she was really here to get. She walked in and picked up a test along with some snacks and candy she had a weird craving for something sweet then she went to the register and paid. She hopped in the car and trunks drove her back home. when they pulled in the drive way trunks walked her to the door. She was aware of her parents in the window but she didn't care she missed trunks so much.

Trunks leaned down and their lips touched he slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she happily granted by parting her lips. He slid his tongue in and their tongues danced together. They heard someone clear their throat and they pulled apart to see gohan. "Bye pan" trunks said

"Bye trunks I love you"

"I love you to" he said as he walked away. Gohan was about to grab her but she ran before he had the chance "TRUNKS" she screamed. He turned around as she ran into his arms and cried he wrapped his arms around her as she cried and He lifted her chin with his hand and smiled before wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Pan don't cry ok you know I hate it when you cry"

"Trunks I don't want you to leave"

"Im sorry pan but you know that it's not up to me if it was I would never leave you"

"Im sorry trunks"

"Don't be I'll call you later ok" she nodded and they shared one last kiss before he left. She turned and walked back into the house. She was about to go upstairs when her father stopped her. "Pan you promised"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"Me and your mother trusted you to go to the store and come back"

"I DID, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KEEPING TABS" she yelled

"I was bu-"gohan started but was cut of

"OBVIOUSLY YOU WASN'T THEN YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I DID GO TO THE STORE AND BACK TRUNKS JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON THE WAY TO THE CITY AND OFFERED ME A RIDE NOW I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALONE SINCE YOU DRAINED ALL MY HAPPINESS" she yelled before stomping up the stairs as gohan stared at where she used to be standing. **Drained all her happiness I was only doing what was best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Age isn't anything but a number

**Chapter-2- ruined plan's**

Xxxxxxxx

"Hello" pan said trying to stop crying

"butterfly what's wrong? are you ok?" trunks askedd, panick clear in his voice.

"Trunks… I won't ever be able to see... you again" she said in between sobs

"Why what happened"

"Well i-"she started but was cut off by a beeping sound** that bastard how dare he h- **she started but was cut off by knocking on her window as she got closer she realized it was trunks "trunks what are you doing here if my parents see you.._." _

"Shh they won't know I have an kai protector now what's wrong"

"Trunks you're going to leave me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because-"she started but was cut off by her father at the door "pan open up I want to talk"

"Yeah um one sec I will be right down"

"I'll wait for you up here k?"

"Ok" she said as she turned and walked out the door and down the stairs. "You wanted to talk to me" pan said. Gohan felt sad now he could tell she was crying because of her red eyes how could he stand to see your daughter like this especially when he knew it was his fault. "yes have a seat"

"i'd rather stand"

"ok now I wanted to talk about trunks I wanted you to know that im doing whats best for you he's to old for you and your to young to understand"

"understand whats to understand I love him and he loves me your to old to understand" pan said,stubbornly .

"pan your not in love with each other your in love with the word love"

"dad you don't understand it not just a crush"

"yes it is pan"

"well if it's a little crush than why cant I see him"

"because he's taking advantage of you"

"no he is not we didn't have sex until I was ready not when he wanted"

"you've been having sex"

"no"

"pan don't lie"

"yes"

"have you been using protection"

"I don't want to talk about my sex life with you" she said blushing

"pan those kind of things are important"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore can we talk later"

"pan"

"night" pan said before he could say anything she ran up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and looked at trunks he was laying on her bed asleep his lavender hair in his eyes she smiled and locked the door. She walked to the bed before climbing under the covers and wrapping her arms around him. "what did your dad want to talk about" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "you me us"

"oh what were you going to say before that"

"im pregnant?"

(silence)

"trunks are you going to leave me"

(silence)

"trunks" she said before she started crying

"sorry pan I didn't mean to make you cry I was just shocked and I would never leave you"

"ok" she said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** I think pan is sleep. I love her so much her parents surely will give her a hard time and I don't want to see her go through that' and I will do everything to keep her happy** .thought trunks as he got out the bed and went into the bathroom . when he came back out he climbed back in the bed she stirred and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest.

"butterfly"

"hm"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

pan open my eyes the next day to find trunks gone. she knew he was going to be so why was she sad. she reached over and grabbed his pillow pulling it close to her and smelling his scent. thenshe felt something under it so she grabbed it and it's a sticky note. He put it where he knew she could find it.

_**Butterfly**_

_**I had to go to work but I will be back later tonight so we can talk about some things okay I love you **_

_**Trunks **_

_**p.s call bra over.**_


End file.
